


A Meeting at 1300 Hours

by CaptainWeasley



Series: Lieutenant Hyana Stadi Reporting for Duty, Captain [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: just a plain story about a first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Stadi meets Captain Janeway for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting at 1300 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> According to Memory Beta, Stadi's first name is Veronica, but since that is not part of the official canon I decided to give her a different one.  
> While this is not the first fanfiction that I've written, it is the first one I ever finished and published, and I'd love to get some feedback so that I can improve my writing :)

Hyana Stadi entered the room exuding confidence, only her twitching fingers behind her back betrayed the fact that she was more nervous than she'd like to admit. She hadn't heard much about Captain Janeway, only that she was supposed to be one of the most promising captains Starfleet had to offer; and she had never met her in person before. The mission was top secret, and if the rumours were true, the captain only selected the very best officers for her crew.

The office was pretty Starfleet for the most part, but there were some potted plants and, in one corner, a small sculpture that looked like it was an antique from the second era of Tauris IV. Stadi had always found that office decorations said a lot about the occupying officer, and this one seemed to be extremely good at adding a subtle personal touch to an otherwise quite plain office.

Kathryn Janeway herself was sitting behind the desk in the middle of the room, reading a file on a PADD. She looked to be in her late 30s, with an elaborate bun of auburn hair and a kind face; her thoughts were on the report about Voyager's systems she was reading, she hadn't even noticed Stadi coming in.

Stadi straightened to attention before announcing her presence.

"Lieutenant Hyana Stadi reporting as ordered, Si—Captain."

As soon as she had started to say "Sir", Stadi had felt such a strong dislike for the title in the woman in front of her that she'd automatically changed the form of address. She almost wished she could take it back; it had been a natural reaction, but some humans felt uncomfortable when reminded of how easily she could read their thoughts and feelings.

Kathryn Janeway didn't appear taken aback thought, on the contrary: there was a smile on her face when she looked up at Stadi.

"I see you're good at making use of what you see in people's minds, that is exactly what I was hoping for."

She looked at Stadi for a moment longer, then put her PADD down.

"At ease, Lieutenant, and please have a seat. Have you been briefed on the mission?"

Stadi sat down, shaking her head.

"No, Captain, I was told I was to see you first."

The captain nodded, her eyes focused on the Betazoid in front of her, appraising her. The air of command she had about her was obvious, and Stadi could feel that it came natural to her. Some captains had to work hard in order for people to respect them, but with the proud way Janeway carried herself and the confidence in her thoughts Stadi had no doubt that command was not something she had to work hard at. She would soon be one of the most famous of captains, and most likely a fleet admiral one day.

"I've read your file, and as far as I can tell, your piloting skills are not to be underestimated."

A small smile crept on Stadi's face.

"I'm one of the very best, Captain. I won the Annual Pilrius Flying Competition three times in a row."

Janeway nodded.

"The Pilrius is demanding, but for this mission I need a pilot who can deal with even more difficult conditions."

Stadi knew instantly what she was talking about, even before reading it in the captain's thoughts.

"The Badlands. That's the only place that's harder to navigate than the Pilrius."

The captain didn't show it on her face, but Stadi could feel she was impressed.

"So, you're confident and able to think on your feet, I like that. Yes, the mission will take us into the Badlands, but that's not why I requested you specifically. Our job is to find and deal with a band of terrorists who are in hiding, some of them extremely good at fooling even high-level Starfleet officers into believing they're on our side. I have an operative in one of their most important cells, but I need a telepath who can verify who is and who isn't a terrorist should we be forced to search for them on a populated planet. Are you prepared to do that?"

Stadi needed only a second to decide. She read people's minds all the time anyway, so why not use her ability for the good of the Federation?

"Yes, Captain."

Janeway smiled at her, one corner of her mouth curled up, eyes sparkling.

"Then I'll see you on my bridge at 0700 hours tomorrow, Commander Cavit will give you all the details you need."

Stadi's skin was tingling—she had impressed Captain Janeway and was about to go on the most exciting mission she'd been offered so far. No more ferrying people in shuttles all day long, no more test runs, no more staying safely in Federation territory. This would be so much better. Piloting a completely new class of Starship into the badlands on a daring terrorist hunt, it felt like something out of a story. She couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"Thank you, Captain."

Janeway gave her a short but not unkindly nod, then returned to reading her PADD.

"Dismissed, Lieutenant."


End file.
